In modern large computing systems a common topology has three tiers: (i) a presentation tier characterised by multiple workstations focusing on user interactions, (ii) a business tier characterised by multiple servers executing application/business logic, (iii) a data tier characterised by multiple databases working on data storage and organization. A Local or Wide Area Network (LAN/WAN) interconnects the three tier elements.
Such computing systems find application in many and varied fields, ranging from university research and teaching facilities to business applications. In fact, almost every business will utilise such a system to transact its business functions and serve its clients. For example, a system may be used to control inventory, for word processing and accounts purposes, and for servicing client's enquiries. Many businesses have very large client bases and provide an extensive inventory of goods and services. One illustrative example is a telecommunications service provider (Telco) that serves a countrywide client base. The Telco's subscribers thus can number in the millions, and each customer will expect a near immediate response from a Customer Service Representative (CSR) to any inquiry, which can range from billing information, querying the status of an order, or the placing of orders for a product.
Similar examples are seen in Utilities, insurance companies, banks, hospitals, law firms, accountancy firms, stock exchanges, universities and Government agencies, to name but a few.
In all such computing systems there is an inherent tension between software and hardware resources. As customer demand, and the complexity of goods and services provided increases, it is economically inefficient and technically limited simply to attempt to increase the sizing of computing hardware.
Instead, there are significant gains in system performance that can be made by improving software coding, database management and system firmware architecture. All of these design elements are required to be considered if scalability is to be achieved. By ‘scalability’ is meant the ability of a three tier computing application (in terms of the number and type of information passed between workstations, servers and databases) to cope with growing volume of data, transactions and user base.
One approach to the problem of maintaining application program software is disclosed in published Japanese Patent No. 5,936,860, issued on 10 Aug. 1999 (IBM Corporation), which utilizes Object Oriented programs, and a control framework data base for regulating execution of various programs according to a classification regime.
The invention seeks to overcome or at least ameliorate problems in the prior art.